


wear me out (like my sweater)

by demxrian



Series: baby borderline sehun [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Borderline Personality Disorder, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxrian/pseuds/demxrian
Summary: Something about the way Minseok looks at him makes Sehun’s heart gowooshin his chest. Perhaps it’s his adoring smile. Maybe it’s his soft, loving gaze. It’s probably all of the above.  “I love you,” Sehun tells him. HeneedsMinseok to know.“I love you, too, you goof.” Minseok reaches up to pat Sehun's cheek. “But as much as I find you adorable right now, I would much rather see your cute ass on our bed.”





	wear me out (like my sweater)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrific/gifts).



> shoutout to trish for holding my hand and also inspiring some great lines like “dick touching is gay” 
> 
> this fic is also known as 'the soft sweater sex fic'

Making out with Minseok on their old, dingy couch might be Sehun’s favorite pastime. It's slow, lazy, lingering kisses accompanied by the rhythmic movement of Minseok’s hands underneath Sehun’s soft, red sweater, running up and down his back, across his sides, down to his ass to pull them closer together. Everything is warm and gentle and Minseok’s touch is the sweetest type of grounding; Sehun has always been a physical grounder, clinging to his phone or rubbing holes in his jeans with his thumb just to know he's still here, still present. Right now, with Minseok’s warm hands holding onto him so securely, Sehun is blissfully aware of his existence. 

“This is so gay,” Sehun says, pulling back for a moment to smile. He leans forward and presses his forehead against Minseok’s. 

Minseok grins right back at him. “You're kind of sitting on my dick, Sehun. I think we’ve hit peak gayness.”

“I mean,” Sehun says, sliding his hands under Minseok’s t-shirt and running his fingers across Minseok’s abs, “we _could_ be gayer. Just saying.”

Minseok laughs and leans his head up to kiss Sehun again, long and slow. “I’m listening,” he says as he moves lower, pressing his lips to Sehun’s jaw, down his neck, and Sehun melts into the touch, sighing softly. 

“Well, dick touching is pretty gay.” Sehun slides one of his hands higher up Minseok’s stomach. He scrapes his fingernail against Minseok’s nipple, grinning when Minseok shudders against him. 

“Is that so?” Minseok slides a hand down Sehun’s back, letting it teasingly settle on Sehun’s thigh for a moment before bringing it up to press his palm against Sehun’s half-hard dick through his jeans. He rests it there, teasing Sehun without actually doing anything. “Anything else?”

Sehun shifts his hips a little, enjoying the way Minseok’s hand feels on him even through his jeans. He shivers, excited. “Okay, hold up. If we’re having sex, and I sure as hell hope we are, I demand we move to the bed.”

Minseok raises an eyebrow. “You don't like the couch?”

“I like the couch. I love the couch.” His breath hitches as Minseok presses his mouth against Sehun’s neck, sucking lightly, but Sehun keeps talking. “But,” he says, a whine rising low in his throat, “I’m planning on taking a nap after, plus when we have sex on the couch it makes my legs cramp up more than usual.”

Minseok hums, mouth moving lower to press against Sehun’s collarbone, right above the collar of his sweater. It's hot and wet and warm and Sehun is starting to get just a little impatient. 

“We can move to the bed,” Minseok says, pausing between every word to press another kiss against Sehun's flushed skin, “but only if you promise to help wash the sheets before we sleep tonight. They're filthy.”

“And they're about to be filthier.” Sehun snickers.

“You’re not funny,” Minseok says with a fond eye roll, gently pushing Sehun off of his lap. 

“You’re right.” Sehun laughs, grabbing Minseok’s hands and pulling him up so that they’re standing together. “I’m not funny. I’m hilarious.” 

Something about the way Minseok looks at him when he says that makes Sehun’s heart go _woosh_ in his chest. Perhaps it’s his adoring smile. Maybe it’s his soft, loving gaze. It’s probably all of the above. “I love you,” Sehun tells him. He _needs_ Minseok to know. 

“I love you, too, you goof.” Minseok reaches up to pat his cheek. “But as much as I find you adorable right now, I would much rather see your cute ass on our bed.” 

Sehun had almost forgotten about his half-hard dick, too busy being in love with Minseok, but Minseok’s gentle reminder plus the uncomfortable constraint of his jeans has him pulling Minseok into their bedroom. They fall into bed together with Sehun kicking his jeans off as quickly as he can, letting them crumple onto the floor. He’s left wearing only his red sweater and his briefs. 

Minseok’s not as hurried, still fully clothed. His hand dips under the hem of Sehun’s sweater and he caresses Sehun’s hip with his thumb. “Sehun,” Minseok says between kisses, “ you’re making a mess.” 

“I’ll pick it up later.” Sehun twists so that he’s on his back and he drags Minseok on top of him, hands firm on Minseok’s ass. “Promise.”

Minseok’s hands slide up Sehun’s stomach, pushing the bottom of his sweater up just enough so that he can slide down to press kisses at the skin between the hem and the band of Sehun’s briefs. “Fine,” he says, mouth hot against Sehun’s stomach. “Since you promised.”

When Minseok tries to push Sehun’s sweater up even farther, Sehun grabs his wrist. “Not today.” He shakes his head, apologetic. “I want to keep it on.” 

If he's being honest, Sehun doesn't know exactly why he doesn't want to take his sweater off. He doesn't particularly hate his body today, and he's not feeling shy. In fact, there's nothing but excitement and warmth curling low in his stomach. It doesn't matter, though, because Minseok smiles at him and it’s soft, understanding. 

“Okay,” he says. “I respect that.” He brings Sehun’s hand up and kisses his palm. “I know it helps you feel secure,” he murmurs against the palm of Sehun’s hand before trailing kisses down to Sehun’s wrist, “and I will only do what you’re comfortable with, but I want to kiss you _everywhere_. Is it okay if I push it up a little?” He pauses, gaze heavy and intense but still so soft and full of unconditional love and acceptance. 

“Yes,” Sehun breathes. “I just want to keep it on. You can push it up.” His heart thuds in his chest, anticipation coursing through him. “I like it when you kiss my stomach.” 

Minseok grins. “I know.” He moves up, setting Sehun’s hand down in favor of cupping Sehun’s cheek and kissing him softly. “Thank you for letting me.” 

The days where they take their time, all gentle touches and languid kisses, are the best. Today is one of those days. It starts with Minseok hitching Sehun’s sweater up to his armpits and trailing kisses up down his stomach, warm and wet and _insatiable_. 

But then it's Sehun’s turn to touch and he wastes no time divesting Minseok of his t-shirt, tossing it down onto the floor next to his jeans. Minseok’s sweatpants are next, and Sehun makes a pleased sound, low in his throat, when he sees that Minseok is just as hard in his underwear as Sehun is. Sehun helps him take that off, too, and having Minseok naked and wanting and within his grasp is almost too much for him. 

Patience has never been Sehun’s strong suit, and his eagerness to touch is obvious; he runs his fingers through Minseok’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss and pressing their bodies together until Sehun can't help but gently rut against Minseok’s thigh.He takes his time, not in a hurry to get either of them off. He just likes to feel the way they fit together, likes the way Minseok grabs hold of his hip and brings him closer, likes the way Minseok moans against his collarbone when Sehun’s hand makes its way to his dick, pumping it slowly. 

“What do you want to do today?” Minseok asks, breath hot against Sehun’s neck. 

“Want you to fuck me.” Sehun slides his hand up Minseok’s side, feeling the warmth of his skin, the curve of his ribs. “I meant it when I said I plan on napping after. Think you can wear me out?” 

Minseok laughs. “I know I can.” He pushes Sehun onto his back, sliding his sweater back up so he can nuzzle Sehun’s stomach. 

It’s ticklish. Sweet. Sehun fucking loves him. And then Minseok’s reaching over to their nightstand, pulling out the lube. Sehun keeps his sweater on and the last piece of clothing to fall onto the floor by the bed is his underwear. 

Minseok takes his time working Sehun open. Sehun doesn’t mind, rocking back on his fingers and reaching up to run his hands up Minseok’s chest, thumbs brushing across dusty nipples. Fingering is enough to get Sehun worked up and whiny, shoulders tight, chest flushed. Minseok’s hands are tiny, so fucking tiny, but he knows what he’s doing and they’ve been together long enough to know how to make each other fall into pieces. Right now, Sehun feels like he’s on the verge of unraveling, one hand on his cock and the other touching Minseok anywhere and everywhere he can reach. 

When Minseok removes his fingers, Sehun frowns. “I hope you’re replacing them with something better,” he says, pinching Minseok’s side.

Minseok laughs. He pats Sehun’s thigh. “I will if you’ll turn over for me.” 

Sehun grins. He flips over, forehead on his forearms and ass in the air. His sweater, starting to get a little damp and uncomfortable from his sweat, slides down his back. Minseok’s mouth chases after it, body warm against the back of Sehun’s thighs as he kisses his way down Sehun’s spine. 

Sehun presses his ass back against Minseok, loves the way Minseok’s hips jerk a little, cock hard against him, nestled against his cheeks. And as much as he loves Minseok, as much as he adores the way Minseok can never seem to get enough of him, right now he’d really like to feel Minseok _in_ him, fingers hard on his hips. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. Minseok probably senses his impatience; he leaves one last lingering kiss on Sehun’s back and then slides into him. Sehun hums, pleased, and dips his back lower as Minseok thrusts into him. His boyfriend is small, compact, but his thrusts are powerful, body-shaking, and Sehun rocks back to meet each one. 

It’s so easy to fall into a rhythm, so easy to love and let Minseok love him, so easy to shudder and fall apart and know that he’s safe here. He comes with Minseok’s hand around his cock, Minseok’s mouth on his back, Minseok’s name on his lips. And when Minseok pulls out, coming hot against the back of Sehun’s thighs, Sehun can’t help but grin. 

“I refuse to move until you clean that up,” Sehun says, voice husky yet fond. He wiggles his ass, keeping it high in the air. 

Minseok groans, rolling off the bed and shuffling into their bathroom to get a washcloth (or three, knowing Minseok). He comes back, wipes off the back of Sehun’s thighs, wipes away the lube and sweat and cleans them both off before collapsing onto the mattress, pulling Sehun close. “Sleep,” Minseok says, dotting kisses across the front of Sehun’s flushed chest. 

Sehun’s limbs feel loose, a little like jelly. He’s not tired enough to nap, but he’s tired enough to close his eyes and press himself against Minseok, basking in the unadulterated fondness Minseok has for him. “You didn’t quite wear me out enough,” Sehun says, teasing, “but I forgive you.” 

Minseok pinches Sehun’s side, and Sehun jerks, pouting, but doesn’t move away. He plans on staying here, with Minseok, for a while. “Love you,” Minseok says. 

Sehun doesn’t respond. He doesn’t need to. They both know he loves Minseok too.

**Author's Note:**

> now playing: 'skin' by rihanna and 'we can make love' by somo
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/syrazes) |


End file.
